Brock
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brock |jname=タケシ |tmname=Takeshi |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Brock.png |size=x300px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives= (father), Lola (mother), Forrest (younger brother), (all anime only) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |brain=no |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145) Bill Rogers (AG146-present) |java=Yūji Ueda |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Origins |pvname=Pokémon Origins |envagame=Johnny Yong Bosch |javagame=Tomokazu Sugita }} Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He gives the to s who defeat him in . He specializes in . In the games Brock appears in as the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, which is the first Gym that the challenges on their journey. He is one of the few truly serious professional Pokémon Trainers in the Pewter City area, and many people respect and admire him. He is quite proud of his rock-hard willpower, and uses to complement this. He rarely laughs or drops his serious demeanor, but when he does, he finds it hard to stop. In his free time, he likes to dig for Fossils in Mt. Moon. In addition to the , Brock gives out in Red, Blue, and Yellow, in FireRed and LeafGreen, and in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. In Yellow, Brock mentions that he is training to become a , despite not being present in the game. This is a reference to the goals of his . Three years later, in , Brock remains the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, which can be challenged at any point during the player's travels through Kanto. He is surprised to hear that the player is from the Johto region, and happily accepts their challenge. While he doesn't give out a TM in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, he gives out in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, after all 16 Badges have been obtained, Brock can be found in Diglett's Cave near Pewter City on any day between noon and 3 PM, and will offer his Pokégear number if spoken to. If he is called on Saturday nights, he will be up for a rematch at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. After his Pokégear number has been obtained, he will reappear in Diglett's Cave every day between 5 PM and 8 PM, and the player can have a photograph taken with him there. If he is spoken to in Diglett's Cave on a Saturday, he will offer to trade a that knows for a . In , Brock appears alongside the other Gym Leaders of Kanto as an opponent in the Kanto Leaders Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. He also participates alongside the Gym Leaders of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova in the World Leaders Tournament, and other Rock-type experts in the Rock Type Expert Tournament. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is revealed that he obsessed with girls. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Brock in . ;Pewter City - Sign * What does this person do? :"Pewter City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Brock :The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer!" ;Pewter Gym - Brock * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"My rock-hard willpower is evident in even my Pokémon. :My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination. :That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type!" ;Pewter City - Young Man * What is this person like? :"There aren't many serious Pokémon Trainers here. :They're all like s, you know, just hobbyists. :But Pewter Gym's Brock isn't like that, not one bit." ; - Boy * What is this person like? :"Brock is cool. He's not just tough. :People like and respect him. :I want to become a Gym Leader like him." ;Mt. Moon - Man * What does this person do? :"Hi. I'm excavating for fossils here under Mt. Moon. :Sometimes, Brock of Pewter Gym lends me a hand." ;Pewter Museum - * What is this person like? :"Brock rarely laughs, but is said to be unable to stop if he starts." ;Message from Brock * From: Brock * To: < > :"In this big world of ours, there must be many tough Trainers. :Let's both keep training and making ourselves stronger!" Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Brock.png |prize= 1386 |name=Brock |game=RGB |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Brock.png |prize= 1188 |name=Brock |game=Y |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Brock.png |prize= 4200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=GSC |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Brock.png |prize= 1400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=FRLG |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=HGSS |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Traded to the player Pokémon World Tournament Brock uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Brock will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brock.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brock |location=Pokémon World Tournament |game=B2W2 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brock.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brock |location=Pokémon World Tournament |game=B2W2 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBrock PE.png |size=80px |prize= 1,920 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=PE |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2 |style="margin:auto"}}| | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBrock PE.png |size=80px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |game=PE |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px |prize=N/A |name=Brock |location=Gym Leader Castle |game=Stadium |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px |prize=N/A |name=Brock |location=Gym Leader Castle |game=Stadium |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |game=Stadium2 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brock |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |game=Stadium2 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Pewter Gym * Before battle :"I'm Brock! I'm 's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my are all the ! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!" * Being defeated :"I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the !" :"That's an official Pokémon League Badge! Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful! The technique can now be used any time /anytime !" * After being defeated :"Wait! Take this with you!" :"A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon! A TM is good only once! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains ! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in then pay it back double!" :"There are all kinds of s in the ! You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer! Go to the Gym in and test your abilities!" :"There are all kinds of trainers in the world! Some raise Pokémon for fights. Some see them as pets. I'm in training to become a . If you take your Pokémon training seriously, go visit the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities!" ;Pewter Gym * Before battle :"Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto. I'm Brock, the Gym Leader. I'm an expert on . My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!" * Being defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard defense... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead--take this Badge." * After battle :", thanks. I enjoyed you, even though I am a bit upset. That will make your Pokémon even more powerful." :"The is huge. There are still many strong s like you. Just wait and see. I'm going to become a lot stronger too." ;Pewter Gym * Before battle :"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm 's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my . My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the 's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!" * Being defeated :"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League ." :"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move outside of . Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it." * After being defeated :"Wait! Take this with you." :"A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains . It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its ." :"There are all kind of Trainers in this huge of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in and test your abilities." ;Pewter Gym * Before battle :"Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto. I'm Brock, the Gym Leader. I'm an expert on . My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!" * During battle :"Ow ow ow ow ow..." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Ah ha ha! It itches! It itches!" * Being defeated :"Looks like you're the stronger one..." * After being defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead—take this Badge." :"I really enjoyed the with you, ! I'll give you the move , too. It can sometimes cause your foe to flinch." :"The is huge. There are still many strong s like you. Just wait and see. I'm going to become a lot stronger, too." ;Pokégear Registering (Diglett's Cave) :"Small spaces surrounded by rocks make you feel peaceful, don't you agree? By the way, do you want to exchange numbers?" ::Yes: "I would like to have a Pokémon battle against you! Give me a call on Saturday nights!"' ;Pokégear Phone * Calling the player: :"This is Brock. Oh hey, how are you doing? There are so many different types of Pokémon in the world. As you could guess, I like Rock-type Pokémon best. They're solid and rough, and yet somewhat brittle at the same time. Once you've really gotten to know them, they're quite cute. What do you think?" * Calling him: :"Hello... What's up? I'm doing great! I can take a break on Saturday evenings, if you want to give me a call again then." * On Saturdays: :"Hello... What's up? I'm doing great! Hey, you called at just the right time! I'm free right now. Want to battle me again?" ::No: "Is that so... Well, I suppose you must have a lot of things to do yourself..." ::Yes: "All right, all right! I'm looking forward to it! I'll meet you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City! I won't be at the Pewter Gym, all right? Don't get confused!" ;Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"All right! Time to fulfill our promise!" * After being defeated :"I've lost again... You aren't adventuring around for nothing!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of ." * Before battle (second round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of Rock-type Pokémon. My defense is rock hard!" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage." * Being defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected..." * If the player is defeated :"The best offense is a good defense! That's my way of doing things!" * After being defeated :"I really enjoyed the with you. Still, the is huge! I can't believe you got past my rock-hard defense." * After winning :"I really enjoyed the battle with you. I guess my rock-hard defense works in top-level competition as well!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Awesome... That was a really great battle. I compliment you on your victory!" Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Pewter Gym * Before battle :"So, you're here. I'm Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader. You can see just by looking at my Pokémon how rock hard my willpower is. My Pokémon are all hard as rock and have true-grit determination! That's right! My Pokémon are all Rock types! Fwahaha! You're going to challenge me even knowing that you'll lose? That's what a Trainer's honor demands! So be it! Show me your best!" * Being defeated :"It seems I underestimated you." * After being defeated :"As proof of your victory, take an official Pokémon League Badge—a Boulder Badge!" :"With a Boulder Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 20 from other Trainers will listen to you without question! Oh...and wait! Take this with you, too." :"If you use a TM, or Technical Machine, you can teach your Pokémon the move within it. A TM can be used as many times as you like, so use it on any Pokémon you want. TM01 contains . It deals damage to your opponent's Pokémon by ramming them with a head as hard as rock." :"There are all kinds of people in this huge world of ours. Some have their Pokémon battle—some just like to raise them... I'm hard at work here to learn how to become a , who helps raise Pokémon. You're aiming to become a strong Trainer, right? Then you should challenge all the other Gyms!" ;Celadon City :"Hey! I didn't expect to run into you here. I'm on my way back from visiting the Celadon City Gym. Keeping in touch with other Gym Leaders is part of our duties, after all!" :"The girls at that Gym all turned me away for some reason, though... Actually, have some Pewter Crunchies! I'd brought them as a gift to the Gym here." :"Oh, and you're probably going to want some tea after eating them. Pewter Crunchies can make you thirsty." :"Ah! I don't have enough left to give to that thirsty guard now..." :"Anyway, it looks like you've been visiting the Gyms in other cities! I wish you the best!" ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"...You sure look different from when we first met! I have a request for you, since you're now the Pokémon League . The truth is, Gym Leaders have the right to challenge the Champion! ...Please allow me the privilege of facing you in battle once again! Allow me to show you the true rock-hard strength of my Pokémon!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"No matter what kind of opponent you may be, my Rock-type Pokémon will take you on! That's the promise of my rock-hard will!" * Being defeated :"I knew you were strong, but this..." * After being defeated :"I've chosen to postpone my dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder just for a little bit longer. Right now I'm more interested in training to grow strong enough to one day face and defeat you! Please, battle me every day so I can grow even stronger!" Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :"Hi, ! It's good to see you again. It looks like I will be your first official . I hold the . If you defeat me, then I will give it to you. Have you heard anything about the ? I hear no one has ever defeated him. Oh well, are you ready? Let's go." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"So you finally made it this far. I'm Brock. Bring it on!" :"Have you ever seen the durability of rock Pokémon? Here goes!" :"When it comes to rock Pokémon, I'm the best! Come on!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Here! is leading off!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :", go for it!" :" is next!" :", it's your call!" :"Here's your chance, !" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Good! Come back, !" :"It's futile! Come back!" :"That's good, !" :"Well done! , come back!" * Own Pokémon faints :"! We're done!" :"Aack! That hurts!" * Player's Pokémon faints :"There! Fantastic!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Good job, ! You rocked its weak spot!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Argh! Bad news! That landed on the weak spot!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Arrrgh..." * If the player is defeated :"Looking good." * After being defeated :"The world is huge! I'm glad to have met you." :"How could anyone break through my rock-hard defense..." :"I was done in... I didn't know about that style of battling..." * After winning :"It's been a while since I had a battle like this." :"Defense is crucial, after all." :"Your Pokémon are good, too." :"Wouldn't you agree that defense is essential?" * If the battle ended in a draw :"A draw? How is that possible?" * If the player runs from the battle :"It's not like you to run." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series In the , like later Gym Leaders, Brock appeared primarily as an opponent to Ash Ketchum in his debut episode; unlike later Gym Leaders, he requested to join Ash on his , aiming to be the world's greatest . In doing so, Brock left the Gym in the hands of his father, , who had finally revealed himself to have returned from his journey. Brock advised Ash throughout the Kanto region, then left briefly during the Orange Archipelago arc to assist Professor Ivy. He returned to Ash's side in Johto, and with brief returns to Pewter City at the end of each series, joined him for his journeys in Hoenn and Sinnoh as well; however, he now wants to become a Pokémon Doctor. Brock mainly provides an advisory role to the other main characters of the anime, being several years older than the rest of them. His knowledge of Pokémon battles is great, causing him to often referee matches between Ash and others. Brock also fancies himself as something of a ladies' man, though each time he hits on someone he is either rejected outright; pulled away by or Max; or, more recently, bed by his . In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Origins, Brock is the only Gym Leader to have a key role other than Giovanni. Much like his role in the , Brock is the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. Brock is first seen in File 1: Red, watching a Pokémon battle between and . After Red is defeated, Brock talks to Red and teaches him about the basics of Pokémon battling and training. Later, Red discovers that Brock is the Gym Leader of Pewter City and goes to challenge Brock to earn his first Badge. There, they have a Gym battle in which Brock teaches Red about type matchups and strategy. Brock is shown to have many Pokémon, and selects Geodude and Onix when Red confirms that he has no Badges. This implies that all Gym Leaders have Pokémon of varying strengths in reserve in order to keep each challenge a fair fight. After a tough battle, Red eventually defeats Brock by using all of his Pokémon to slowly weaken Brock's Onix until it falls. Having lost the battle, Brock awards Red with the Boulder Badge and . Unlike most other characters in Pokémon Origins, whose designs were based on their designs, Brock's design is more akin to his design. Pokémon was the first Pokémon Brock used in his Gym battle against . It nearly defeated Red's , forcing him to switch out for his , who was able to defeat Geodude with a .}} Keith Silverstein |desc= was the second Pokémon Brock used during his Gym battle against Red. It manage to defeat Red's , , , and . With the help of Metapod's reducing its speed, Onix was later defeated by Red's Charmander.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=杉田智和 Tomokazu Sugita |en=Johnny Yong Bosch |es_eu=Víctor Martínez |fr=Pierre Lognay |de=Michael Deffert |it=Federico Zanandrea}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Brock appears in Ash & Pikachu, a based on the Pokémon anime. Like in the anime, he is a traveling companion of alongside . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga As the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu is based on the Pokémon anime, is a commonly recurring character, although he does not appear in every chapter and he does not travel with and constantly. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Brock, along with and , make cameo appearances in bonus chapters of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the bonus chapters, Brock and co. have mistakenly wandered into the world Magical Pokémon Journey is set in. The bonus chapters chronicle their attempts to return to their own world (of the ) and their encounters with various aspects of the Magical Pokémon Journey canon which differ from the anime's canon (such as the use of Poké Balls). In the movie manga adaptations As Brock has appeared in every movie prior to the , he has appeared in every manga adaptation of it. His team in the manga adaptations are the same as in the films. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aside from being a Gym Leader, Brock also works as a security guard at the Pewter Museum of Science. History Brock debuts in Onix Is On!, though he is mentioned earlier by in Wanted: Pikachu!, who described him as being bored by no one being able to defeat him, or even get past the preliminaries. To gain access to Brock, a Trainer must win several rounds of battles against special Trainers of the Gym, and all of those battles are watched by him from a special room. Brock is a brave Trainer, and he assists Erika and Misty in their s against Team Rocket. He also gave a after the good Gym Leaders of Kanto battled Agatha's mind-controlling . However, he is also shown to be quick to anger and restless in his search for a good battle, and when discovering that 's Pika, the only remaining Pokémon of his, was disobedient, deemed his wins "dumb luck" and sought for a finisher attack instantly. However, when the boy begins to gain his Pokémon's trust, it chooses to fight for him and defeats his Onix. After Blaine figured out that Red must have been at Mt. Moon before going missing, Brock volunteered to search there, since Mt. Moon is closest to Pewter City. He then found a cast of Red frozen in ice there and contacted Blaine. Before all of the information could be exchanged, he found out that Pewter City was under attack by a group of Bruno's that was searching for Brock's , and he left to protect it. A few years later, he, along with Erika and Misty, traveled to Johto for the Gym Leader Tournament at the Indigo Plateau, where he faced off against the expert of the newly discovered , Jasmine. He lost the match and later fought against Team Rocket on the Magnet Train. Pokémon This listing is of Brock's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures. On hand , nicknamed Geoone, Geotwo, Geothree, and so on. One of them appeared in Onix Is On! watching the battles with his Trainer. The other five first appeared in Putting It On The Line...Against Arcanine. They often grasp each others' wrists in order to circle around Brock to protect him. During the , they used their to stop the Magnet Train. However, the impact sent it off course, causing it to almost crash before it was saved by 's Snorlax.}} is arguably Brock's most powerful Pokémon and is apparently well known for its speed, which causes shock waves when it moves. Onix was first used in battle against 's Pika. Despite the type advantage, Onix was defeated by the small Electric type after it came to fight for Red of its own will. Three years later, Onix was sent out by Brock to use as a bridge when a bridge in the Tohjo Falls went out while Brock, Erika and Misty were heading to Johto, during which Misty is joined by . However, it itself collapsed when they were all attacked by a large group of , and . Once the group finally made it to the Indigo Plateau, Brock used Onix in his battle with Jasmine. It lost to Jasmine's Steelix, which he initially mistook as an Onix of a different variety due to its rock covering used to hide the fact that it was a new, undiscovered species at the time.}} when it was a in the Pewter Museum of Science during the Elite Four's invasion of Kanto, and received and later evolved it for protecting it during the ordeal. It knows many ancient attacks and is a very powerful member of Brock's team; it was able to easily hold its own against Jasmine's Amphy, nearly winning him the match despite the type disadvantage. Kabutops's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Given away was first seen as he watched Red battle the Trainers in the Pewter Gym. Later on, Brock gave him to , who named him Gravvy. He has since evolved it into a . Graveler's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Brock's only appearance in Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure was in a flashback along with his . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Brock debuts in Take Out The Rival Onix!!. Before arrived in Pewter City, got there and took Brock on. However, Brock was brutally strong as he managed to knock Green and his back into a window. The impact caused him to tell Red about Brock's strength. Despite Green's advice, Red decides to go to the Gym anyway. Red notices Brock's collection of Pokémon he had caught over the years and one of them turned out to be 's cousin, . Brock then came and Red had his first Gym battle with him. Red used Clefairy while Brock used . Clefairy managed to defeat Onix by having it chase its own tail, earning Red the . Brock reappears in Clefairy, Form Teacher Of Class 1P!! in a form of a cameo. He is seen wearing his outfit from . Pokémon On hand is Brock's signature Pokémon. Onix is frequently used in Brock's Gym battles.}} Given away In the Pokémon Zensho manga Brock appears in Pewter City as the first Gym Leader battled. Initially, was losing against Brock's Onix, but eventually the small managed to defeat Onix by chopping off its horn, winning Satoshi his first Badge. Pokémon In the TCG Brock has an Theme Deck in the expansion. Its is based on the Pewter Gym. Artwork Cards All cards mentioning or featuring Brock or his Pokémon in the Pokémon TCG are listed below. |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpset2=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=22/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=66/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=67/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=69/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=70/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=71/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=72/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=73/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=74/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=22/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=67/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=068/141}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=069/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=002/018}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=011/020}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=008/019}} |type=Water|jpset=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum=038/ADV-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=013/022}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=15/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym|enset2=Gym Heroes|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=98/132|jpset2=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=106/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=101/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Supporter|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=74/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=U|jpnum=086/087|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=107/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=100/087}} In the TFG appears as a rare in the launch set, , of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Trivia * In , all of Brock's Pokémon are part as well as part . * Despite being a Rock-type expert, none of Brock's in Generation I know any Rock-type moves, only knowing moves. This was changed in FireRed and LeafGreen. * In Generation I, Brock's knows at levels 12 and 14, despite Onix not learning the move until level 15. * Brock is one of two Gym Leaders not to give the a TM of his specialty type, the other being Falkner. This is only true in Generation I, however, as in FireRed and LeafGreen, Brock's chosen TM changed from to . * During his Gym battle in , Brock uses a with the Ability , even though Rhyhorn cannot normally have that Ability. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Brock trades the player a Rhyhorn knowing (an Egg Move) in exchange for a . This may be a reference to his , who is a and once owned a Bonsly. * As seen in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Brock's Trainer ID number is 06845. * Out of all of Brock's Pokémon in the core series games, only three do not suffer from a double weakness to : , and . * In the Pokémon Stadium series, Brock has been shown with several non-Rock-type Pokémon that his anime counterpart would later come to own, namely in 's Round 2 fight, in 's Round 1 fight, and in Stadium 2's Round 2 fight. * Brock shares his French name (Pierre) with , the of the Hoenn region. * According to Ken Sugimori, Brock wasn't originally planned to be the first Gym Leader in .https://twitter.com/SUPER_32X/status/611129653110026241 Names Notes External links * Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pokémon Zensho characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers de:Rocko es:Brock fr:Pierre (Kanto) it:Brock ja:タケシ zh:小剛